Descubrimiento
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Por andar de chismosa, Bulma puede descubrir cosas para las que podría no estar preparada.


**DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Trunks tenía 15 años aproximadamente, en la edad de la punzada, sumándose a eso, estaban los celos de hermanos, ya que ahora toda la atención de la casa se centraba en la pequeña Bra de un añito más o menos. Y para colmo, se estaba llevando pésimo con su madre, a pesar de que siempre se habían entendido y apoyado mucho; con su padre la relación siempre había sido extraña, así que se podría decir que con él no variaron las cosas.

-¡pero mamá! No le encuentro nada lógico a lo que me estás diciendo- alegaba el muchacho en una discusión acalorada.

-pues no se trata de eso jovencito, ya te dije que me tienes que obedecer simplemente por que soy tu madre- le respondió encendiendo aún más la ira de su hijo

-no voy a obedecer a un argumento tan estúpido– salió de su habitación furioso, azotando la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta se hizo añicos, Vegeta en su cámara de entrenamiento se dio cuenta del incremento de ki, pero no se le hizo extraño, últimamente su hijo lo incrementaba hasta por que había pasado una mosca cerca de él.

Bulma se quedó preocupada, no quería hablarle así y mucho menos darle una excusa tan tonta para castigarlo sin salir, pero es que no sabía cómo explicarle que esa amiguita que tenía como novia, no le convenía, ya había tratado de explicarle, pero no le había hecho caso, al contrario, la defendía a capa y espada y cada vez se veía más apegado a ella, decía que eran falsos los rumores de que su novia fuera una muchacha de… "cascos ligeros" y que su reputación se debía sólo a la envidia que provocaba en muchas por que era una buena mujer. Suspiró cansada de pelear tanto con su hijo últimamente, salio del cuarto y se dirigió a su laboratorio.

Mientras tanto, Trunks caminaba enfurecido por los pasillos, tratando de contenerse o estallaría la casa con su ki ¡que ganas tenía de hacerlo! ¿Por qué esa obsesión de su madre por prohibirle que viera a su novia? Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato para verla, por que ya llevaba varios días sin hacerlo y estaba a punto de explotar.

-no le voy a permitir a mi madre que controle mi vida– iba meditando de camino a ningún lugar en especial -¡me voy a revelar! ¡si! Voy a irme de la casa a vivir sólo, así podré tener la independencia que necesito... será grandioso– sonrió, imaginándose una vida soñada -podré ver todos los días a Betsy… o a la que esté de turno jejeje. Además así no tendré que entrenar todos los días. Podré salir y entrar a la hora que se me antoje jajajaja ¡soy un genio!– cambió su semblante a uno burlón, sintiéndose de pronto con ganas de castigar a su madre y a su padre también ¿Por qué no? y también a su hermanita por ser tan… por ser tan… chiquita

Ya se estaba saboreando la victoria de regreso a su cuarto para hacer las maletas. Estaba planificando las súper fiestas que iba a hacer todos los fines de semana, la vida de lujos que se iba a dar, por que siendo millonario………… uno momento… millonario ya no sería por que Bulma seguramente le quitaría las mesadas (jugosas mesadas) ¡oh oh! De pronto palideció, tragó mucha saliva y comenzó a imaginarse a sí mismo teniendo que trabajar para mantenerse ¿y los estudios? Bueno, siendo libre e independiente podría no estudiar… pero el estudio es importante para impresionar a las chicas, mientras más alto sea el grado de estudio más impresionadas están. ¡Demonios! Sus planes frustrados… entonces tenía que encontrar otra solución, algo que le permitiera salir cuando fuera necesario, algo que no causara interrogatorios de su madre ni sospechas de su padre… ¿Qué podría ser? Meditó la solución unos minutos, paseando en su cuarto como león enjaulado. Cuando las suelas de los zapatos comenzaban a parecer hojuelas ¡se le prendió el foco! Y se puso a buscar algo como loco entre sus cajones, como no encontró lo que buscaba, corrió al laboratorio de su madre, tocó la puerta y a súper velocidad voló hasta la ventana de afuera, entró en el laboratorio en lo que Bulma caminaba para abrir la puerta, agarró una pequeña cápsula de muestra y salió volando antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta preguntándose si estaba alucinando por tanto estrés. Tomó el celular y le hizo una llamada rápida a su amigo

* * *

-¿pero de qué va a servir?– preguntó Goten, inocentemente cuando se reunió con él

-¡tu hazlo y ya!- no estaba para dar explicaciones exhaustivas

-ash está bien ay pero qué geniecito-

-mientras, yo voy a ver si no viene nadie. No deben verte para que mi plan salga bien– Goten sostuvo con una mano la grabadora de voz y con la otra un papel donde estaba escrito su diálogo:

"buenos (as) días/tardes/noches señor (a) ¿se encuentra Trunks? soy Goten --espacio para contestar-- muchas gracias, hasta luego"

Goten se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba el botón "grabar". Trunks miró con desconfianza a su hermana que trataba de escaparse de su corral en el cuarto de enfrente, desde el marco de la puerta, movió negativamente la cabeza mientras la veía fijamente, la niña lo desafió con la mirada hasta que el chico hizo un gesto de monstruo con los dientes de fuera y el cabello revuelto, la niña se echó a reír y se volvió a acostar. Al regresar su amigo le entregó la grabadora

-¿ya?– Goten asintió sonriendo- ¡perfecto! –retrocedió la cinta y la reprodujo, es escuchó la voz de su amigo

-¿así tengo la voz?- preguntó sorprendido -Vaya… me oigo muy maduro jojojo-

-shhh- silenció mientras corría la cinta

"buenos entre paréntesis as, días diagonal tardes diagonal noches señor entre paréntesis a ¿se encuentra Trunks? Soy Goten rayita rayita rayita espacio par contestar rayita rayita rayita muchas gracias, hasta luego"

La grabación se detuvo y enseguida se escuchó un ruido seco en la habitación

-¿Trunks? ¡Trunks! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué te fuiste de espaldas y estás sudando tanto? ¿Qué significa que tengas así los ojos y esa sonrisa tan tonta? ¿Acaso dije algo que te causó algún tipo de convulsión?– Goten zarandeó a su amigo hasta que los ojos le volvieron a su tamaño original, y recobró el sentido. Lo primero que hizo Trunks fue ahorcar a Goten. Sólo el sonido del teléfono logró persuadirlo de tal acción-

-¿diga? Ho-hola Betsy– odiaba que le saliera esa voz de baboso cuando quería escucharse varonil e inteligente -si claro ahí estaré… yo también– suspiro -adiós– se dirigió a su amigo que estaba preparado para recibir un golpe, en cambio, Trunks le habló muy tranquilo lo cual le puso un poco la carne de gallina -Goten, querido amigo, he decidido en esta ocasión utilizar otro método que no sea la violencia física, psicológica o verbal. En vez de eso, ofreceré a tu persona un trato que estoy seguro de que no podrás rechazar, así los dos nos veremos beneficiados y estaremos satisfechos de nuestras negociaciones-

-¿eh?-

-que te propongo un trato: si haces bien esto– dijo señalando la nota y la grabadora -te daré uno de mis juguetes-

-Trunks, ya no soy un niño– una gran gota recorría su cara -tengo ya catorce años ca-tor-ce y como ya soy un hombre, no juego con juguetes ¿entendido?– cruzó los brazos, ofendido

-pero yo te ofrezco el que siempre quisiste, el Transformer– Goten puso atención entonces

-¿Cuál de todos? Tu tienes varios ¿el que se transforma en un auto convertible, en un avión y en una avestruz?-

-bueno… yo había pensado aquél que en el día es Tranformer y en la noche Barbie, pero bueno, ese te doy-

-¡trato hecho!-

-me alegro, ahora por favor pon tu mayor esfuerzo ¡Y GRABA BIEN ESE DIÁLOGO!-

* * *

Media hora después, Trunks conducía con rumbo a su amada, usando como pretexto a su amigo. Muy bien le funcionó al astuto muchacho aquella jugada, por lo menos las primeras tres veces, aunque Bulma (que era la que siempre contestaba ya que Vegeta no se iba a tomar la molestia de levantar el auricular, evidentemente) después de tres conversaciones exactamente iguales, comenzó a pensar que algo estaba raro con su interlocutor.

-¿hola?- contestó en una llamada, como en los últimos días, la voz extraña y cortada le contestó. Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Betsy sosteniendo la grabadora

-buen as tardes señor a ¿se encuentra Trunks? soy Goten-

-¿Goten te encuentras bien? te oigo extraño- se decidió a preguntar. En contestación, se escucha el sonido de una cinta en reversa

-buen as tardes señor a ¿se encuentra Trunks? Soy Goten-

-si, ya te había escuchado la primera vez pero ¿Cómo estás? –el casette para y se escucha en reversa por segunda ocasión-

-…a ¿se encuentra Trunks? –se para el casette-

-está bien, está bien Goten si no quieres hablar conmigo te entiendo –ofendida se fue a buscar a su hijo mientras la novia se quedaba riendo- Trunks te habla Goten –le anunció bruscamente en la puerta de la habitación del chico

-ah ya voy– se alegró sin poder disimular, a Bulma le extrañó la sonrisa que se le dibujó y el brillo en sus ojitos. Obviamente Trunks sabía que no era su amigo el que le había llamado, descolgó el teléfono, y en ese mismo momento sonó el timbre de la puerta. Bulma cerró bajó a ver quién era, un robot sirviente había abierto la puerta ya, Milk estaba en la estancia.

-¡hola Milk! ¡que milagro que te dejas ver!- le saludó sonriente

-jajaja pero hace unos días que nos vimos en el súper– las dos señoras se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla

-¿quieres un café mientras platicamos?- ofreció

-¡claro!-

* * *

-hola mi amor– saludó Trunks muy alegre

-hola corazón, te hablo rápido, es que tengo que regresar al trabajo, sólo quería saludarte y decirte que te amo-

* * *

-es una coincidencia– comentaba Bulma alegre mientras le servía café a su amiga -Goten le acaba de hablar a Trunks y tu vienes a hablar conmigo jajaja

-¿de veras? Yo pensaba que Goten estaba haciendo su tarea, me dijo que era lo único que iba a hacer- respondió enojada

* * *

-…los triglicéridos son del grupo de… ay me zumbó el oído– el saiyajin se rascó la oreja y siguió estudiando muy duro

* * *

-yo también te amo– de los poros de los enamorados comenzó a brotar miel

-¿ah si?-

-si-

-¿y cuánto me amas? –preguntó coquetamente

* * *

-¡Goten va a tener un castigo muy duro! –Milk se levantó de su silla, comenzando a pensar qué castigo le pondría

-no seas tan estricta Milk, tal vez sólo se está dando un respiro-

-¡no! –gritó su amiga- le dije muy claro que tenía que estudiar diez horas seguidas si quería ser igual que Gohan– Bulma levantó una ceja sorprendida

-(pobre Goten)– pensó -(también será esclavizado como Gohan, si sigue así jamás tendrá novia)

-voy a hablar con él, Bulma por favor pásame el teléfono-

-pero Milk….-

-Bulma ¡por favor!– asustada por la furia de su amiga, descolgó el auricular del teléfono de la cocina y se lo pasó, Milk comenzaba a bufar como toro enfadado, tomó el teléfono y sin querer comenzó a escuchar la conversación

* * *

- no, pero quiero que me digas exactamente lo que sientes- se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, suave y ronroneante

-bueno…-

* * *

Milk, extrañada por lo que había escuchado, sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que esa era una voz femenina, y deseando compartir la complicidad con su amiga, le pasó el auricular

-¿Qué pasa?– preguntó y Milk le hizo una seña de que escuchara. Bulma se acercó el auricular y comenzó a escuchar. Era la voz de su hijo

* * *

-se que nuestro amor no puede ser, pero aún así te amo cada vez más, los demás pegarán el brinco cuando anuncie mi amor por ti. No, no digas nada, esta vez voy a gritar a los cuatro vientos TE AMO MI AMOOOOOOR-

* * *

En la cocina se escuchó un golpe muy fuerte, era Bulma que se había desmayado, Milk corrió hacia ella y la abanicó con su falda, Bulma abrió los ojos unos segundos, volvió a escuchar por el teléfono.

* * *

-… y si los demás se oponen a la pasión que siento por ti, iré al balcón de tu casa y te robaré-

* * *

Bulma volvió a desmayarse mientras Milk gritaba y las abejas se amontonaban en la ventana de Trunks reclamando su miel. Ese día algunos diabéticos que pasaban por ahí sufrieron ataques por el azúcar que emanaba del cuarto de Trunks en la Co. Cápsula

-¿Qué le pasó?– preguntó Vegeta al llegar (más rápido que lo que él hubiera querido) a la cocina al sentir el ki de su señora bajar levemente. Su tono, eso sí, se mantuvo impecablemente frío

-s-se desmayó- le respondió

-¿por qué?– el saiyajin se agachó a verla y le levantó un poco la cabeza para ver si no se había herido, le desabotonó la blusa y la falda.

-es que… pues creo que escuchó algo que no quería…- contestó angustiada, que era su estado de ánimo favorito después del histerismo -(cielos, desmayarse por escuchar a su hijo hablando con su novia, que exageración…)– pensó Milk ocultándose a sí misma el recuerdo de aquella ocasión, hacía unos meses atrás, en la que sucedió exactamente lo mismo cuando escuchó en la misma oración "Videl", "Gohan" y "embarazo"

* * *

Trunks pasó otras dos horas hablando por teléfono, media hora ya llevaban los dos tratando de decidir quién colgaría primero. En eso estaban cuando Vegeta entró en el cuarto del muchacho

-¡papá! ¡Ya te he dicho que toques antes de entrar!- gritó a punto de la neurosis por la agresión a su intimidad

-no me interesa, tu madre quiere hablar contigo– el hijo hizo una mueca de fastidio

-dile que al rato bajo– Vegeta, que no se andaba con rodeos, tomó la bocina del teléfono

-Trunks tiene que ir a cenar una sopa que le preparó su mamá y los hot cakes que tanto le gustan– colgó el teléfono e hizo caso omiso de la cara de pasmo de su hijo, quien creía que morir en ese momento sería lo mejor. Quince minutos después, bajó a la cocina con cara de Frankestein y el ánimo de su padre en sus días de guerrero espacial. Desde su papel de novio-víctima, no notó nada extraño, Bulma estaba sirviendo algunos platos, Vegeta gruñendo como siempre, todo normal, ni la más mínima huella de desmayos o descubrimientos

-oh hijo– saludó nerviosa y le sirvió un plato muy grande -eh… ¿Cómo… como está Goten?-

-muy bien- respondió cortante, con la cara arrugada por el enfado

-claro… eh… supongo que lo vas a ir a ver mañana-

-si, hay algo que quiero hacer con él– Bulma se atragantó un poco con su misma saliva, mientras Vegeta hacia un gesto de asco, aunque Trunks pensó que era por que Bulma había servido sopa de poro, justo la que no le gustaba a su padre

-ah jejeje… (ay) pues… hoy estuvo aquí Milk ¿sabes?-

-¿ah si?– el muchacho no dejaba de observar a su padre, le dolía profundamente la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar hacía un momento, algo tendría que hacer para evitar que lo trataran tan injustamente… por lo mientras, le volvería a descomponer la máquina para vengarse, en lo que se le ocurría algo mejor

-jojojo– risa tonta -nunca pensé emparentar con Milk- comentó finalmente, sonrojándose

-¿Qué?– preguntó confundido

-ajá… seremos una familia todos juntos- sonrió amablemente

-¿mamá? ¿te sucede algo?- finalmente dejó el duelo de miradas con su padre

-no nonono te lo aseguro, tuve dos horas para darme cuenta de la situación, reflexionar y pensar en lo qué es mejor, y yo creo que lo mejor que hay en el mundo es el amor, sea cual sea la forma que tome-

-ay– se quejó y se pegó en la frente con la mano -no me digas que otra vez estás embarazada… no puede ser mamá… deberían hablar tú y mi papá de planificación familiar-

-jajajaja no hijo, me refiero a… a tu relación– remarcó misteriosamente la última palabra y después sonrió atontada no se sabe si es de confusión o de ilusión

-¿mi relación?-

-vamos, ya sabemos todo, ahora hay que hablar de eso ¿ok?- le dijo dulcemente, condescendiendo

-Yo… (gulp) no quiero terminarla- le respondió afrontando el hecho de que tendría que hablar seriamente con ellos

-ay no hijo, no te pedimos que hagas eso, al contrario, desde ahora será parte de nuestra familia…-

-¿¡en serio!?– preguntó muy entusiasmado. Que su familia y sobre todo su madre, aceptara a Betsy era casi un milagro

-bueno…- comenzó a divagar -es decir… siempre fue parte de la familia mmm… pero no de la forma en la que lo será… y pues…-

-¿de qué hablas?- la confusión había vuelto. Betsy nunca había sido de la familia pera Bulma

-pues de tu relación hijo, quiero que desde mañana Goten entre a esta casa en la forma en la que se merece-

-¿Cuál?- ¿y qué tenía que ver Goten en esa conversación?-

-ay pues como tu novio-

-¿eh? ¿Qué dijiste?– debería haberse bañado detrás de la orejas como le dijo su madre por que ahora empezaba a escuchar incoherencias y sandeces -¿Qué Goten es….?-

-si hijo, ya lo sabemos, pero no te sientas mal, te apoyamos en todo lo que tu necesites, y queremos que sepas que te aceptamos tal y como eres.-

-aunque la raza saiyajin no se pueda dar ese lujo –comentó Vegeta- de por sí somos tan pocos y luego tu resultas…

-¡VEGETA!- regañó Bulma

-… pero a mi no me interesa, haz lo que quieras con tu pe…-

-¡VETETAAAA!-

-…penosa vida-

-me pueden decir –comenzó tranquilamente- ¿¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDOOO?!-

-ay mi amor, pues… es que ya sabemos que eres… que a ti… ash que…-

-que te gustan los hombres –terminó con tono de fastidio -ya se me hacia raro que pasaras tanto tiempo con Goten– comentó pensativo -y yo que pensaba que se la pasaban entrenando– Trunks abrió tanto la boca que podía saber de qué sabor era chicle que estaba pisando

-oh cariño, pero no debes avergonzarte, es decir, Goten es un buen chico y…- las palabras como que no querían salirle -estoy segura de que… pues… ustedes dos serán muy felices– a continuación una sonrisa más forzada que la zapatilla de la cenicienta en su hermanastra

Trunks se quedó perdido un momento, luego levantó una ceja al ir procesando la información, la mandíbula volvió a su lugar lentamente, haciendo un ruido extraño, un sonido entre el llanto y la risa; una risa llantosa o un llanto risible o algo así

-¿Trunks? ¡Trunks! ¿Qué te pasó hijo? ¿por qué te fuiste de espaldas y estás sudando tanto? ¿Qué significa que tengas así los ojos y esa sonrisa tan tonta? ¿Acaso dije algo que te causó algún tipo de convulsión?– Bulma tuvo que agarrar a su hijo a cachetadas para que éste reaccionara

-a ver si entiendo… -comenzó a pensar en el suelo, mientras sentía que algo le hacía airecito - mi mamá dice que yo… que yo y Goten… pero Betsy… ¿mamá?

-si hijo– respondió más tranquila al verlo reaccionar como ser humano

-jeje ¿sabes? acabo de tener una especie de locura temporal, es como si tu me hubieras dicho que Goten y yo somos novios jajajaja ¿no es chistoso?-

-pero hijo… ya no tienes por qué ocultarlo– lo tomó de las manos y le sonrió con ternura -pase lo que pase seremos siempre tus padres. Y si tu amas a Goten no vamos a oponernos a ello– Trunks gritó y se levantó de un brinco

-¡¡Mamá yo no amo a Goten!!-

-b-bueno… yo pensé que… pobre chico– comentó en voz baja –tal vez con el tiempo…-

-¡que no mamá! ¡tu deberías saberlo siempre me sermoneas por que ando con Betsy! ¡¡Si estoy con Betsy no puedo estar con Goten!!-

-bueno… es que hay cada caso que… una vez un amigo mío se casó con una hermosa joven pero luego resultó ser gay, la verdad todos lo sabíamos pero…-

-¡pero yo no soy así! ¡Apóyame papá! bien sabes que el otro día me escapé para ir a ver a Betsy, le dije a mi mamá que iba a ver a hacer la tarea con Goten pero tu me viste con ella y entonces te prometí entrenar si no le decías nada a mi mamá-

-um, había olvidado eso– se encogió de hombros, estaba distraído pensando en su preciosa y ansiada cámara de Gravedad

-¡¿y tú que tienes que andas haciendo tratos con él?!– le preguntó molesta a Vegeta

-no me interesa lo que haga-

-¡bonita salida! Siempre dices eso y crees que te vas a salir con la tuya per…- Trunks de pronto se exasperó tanto que creyó que sería mejor irse, así que intentó escabullirse sin que se diera cuenta

-se escapa tu hijo-

-¡Trunks! Ven hijito– lo abrazó fuerte para que no se fuera -sabes que puedes contar con el apoyo y la aceptación de tu familia– de pronto adoptó una pose de política-guerrera-defensora de las preferencias sexuales -hemos de luchar juntos contra la sociedad injusta que reprime los sentimientos de amor que hay en cada ser humano– un segundo para tomar aire -es por eso– las manos levantadas -que hoy te digo hijo mío– ahora manos en los hombros de Trunks que parecía globo de carnaval de tan sonrojado -que puedes contar con mi bendición y mis consejos– pausa -Tu relación con tu… novio– aún le costaba pensar en esa idea -ya no será más un tormento para tu corazón…-

-mamá– interrumpió avergonzado

-si hijito– sonrió

-¡DIJE QUE NO SOY GAAAAAAAAAY!-

-¿Tons gay?– preguntó de pronto Bra, había aparecido gateando intrigada por tantos discursos y gritos

-si mi niña– la cargó -ahora seremos tres mujercitas en esta casa– comentó contenta, la niña sonrió

-¡MAMÁAAA! ¡no soy gay, tampoco afeminado y NO-QUIERO-SER-MUJEEEEEER! ¡me gusta mi cuerpo!-

-claro que si, eres muy guapo hijo, seguramente que debes traer loquitos a varios de tus compañeros ¿eh? ¿eh?– un codo cómplice que lo empuja -Vegeta intervino antes de que la olla express que era su hijo explotara

-mujer-

-dime-

-que a Trunks no le parece atractivo Goten-

-¿ah no? ¿entonces… Uub? Es muy guapo y fuerte- le preguntó a su hijo

-no creo– añadió pues escuchaba ya el silbido del vapor que salía por los oídos del primogénito de la familia -se interesa por su novia, esa del nombre ridículo-

-¿Betsy?– Vegeta asintió -¿entonces no es gay?– Bra le buscaba a su hermanito una válvula por la cual liberar presión -diablos– expresó -ya le había conseguido una cita con el vecino, por si no funcionaba con Goten– en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta -ash y ahora ¿cómo le digo que siempre no, que Trunks no es gay? Tan entusiasmado que se veía el pobre… pues ni modo Trunks tendrás que decirle tú-

- p-pe pepe po pepo mi…- En la estancia, alguien llamó

-¡Truuunks! Cariñoooo– gritaba la voz de un hombre -ya vine por tiiiiii-

-¡¡MAAAAAAMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!– gritaba al tiempo que se desprendía de los normes brazos de un gigantón de dos metros y medio y como cuatrocientos kilos que lo aprisionó

* * *

Días después…

-Dr. mi madre me causó un trauma-

-¿quiere hablarme de eso? –preguntó el terapeuta con voz melodiosa y tranquilizadora, Trunks no había podido dormir desde hacía varios días, tenía pesadillas y oía voces de hombres que lo querían seducir. El chico asintió y se acomodó en el diván…

**Terapéutico Final.**


End file.
